


和偶像一起工作是什么样的体验

by A_luo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_luo/pseuds/A_luo
Summary: RPS，知乎体。





	1. 和偶像一起工作是什么样的体验（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 不上升真人，荣耀属于他们OOC属于我。

和偶像在同一个业界工作是怎么样的体验？

3032 关注

8011赞 321评论

匿名用户

谢邀。

我们这个领域认识的人就这么多，不详细说了，免得被认出来。

其实不想写的，我和他的桥段说下来要数一天，不过和学生打赌输了，硬着头皮来说，我语文体育老师教的，写得混乱不要嫌弃哈。

直接叫Y好了，他算是我们领域创造奇迹的人吧，创造了不少纪录，加上长得好人也好，有一大波迷妹，我是一个大透明。严格说不算偶像吧，算同半个时代的人，他看着我长大的，对于我来说他的意义是超越偶像的存在，是竞争对手也是伙伴，是老师也是敌人。竞争对手什么的大概是我单方面的认为，一开始我的实力差他太多，我比他小几岁所以他把我当弟弟来宠……为此我拉了不少仇恨，师兄师姐都纷纷调侃我，戏精的直接抱着我的大腿哭诉“你在Y那里要想我们啊，争取把他娶过来不要嫁过去知道吗”……

哦对，我和他不在同一个国家，语言不通交流起来挺费劲儿的，我也不知道我们一开始怎么交流，大概是靠的心灵感应……后面我们英语好起来了就能自在交流了，再不行还有谷歌翻译嘛，有互相加联系方式，就是拿到奖互相恭喜再聊聊日常，交流能力飞速进步中。

Y是那种做什么都会豁出去做的人，而且能做得很好，这也是我很钦佩他的一点吧，有一次出了意外明明都站不稳了还要撑着把事情做完，那一次不少人对他刮目相看，我心疼多一点，也有自豪吧，在我的认识里他就是这样的人，像个无所畏惧的勇士。

大概是从那一刻起我想要成为他那样的人。

但我和他的做事风格是完全不同的类型，他的强项是我的弱项，他反而一直很欣赏我的强项，几乎是一见外人就夸的地步……居然还直接说相信我可以做到xxx……那个是历届大神都没做到过的啊……他真的不是在坑我吗……

我因为太震惊了在晚宴上看到他都没有打招呼，还是他主动坐过来问我有没有在直播。

哦，我会偶尔直播赚点外快，他蛮喜欢镜头的，见我直播都会凑过来打招呼，也和粉丝打招呼，Y是那种很体贴很温柔的人吧，比如我没能拿奖的时候他会第一时间安慰我，在外人面前也会很皮地刷我的存在感，之前不是提到他是人气很高的那种业界大神，直播有时候会碰到粉丝嚷嚷要见他，有时候挺让人尴尬的，但我私心也想多和他说几句话就把这个当借口了，我去找他他也会很配合打招呼摆姿势，给我一种“弟弟不知道怎么办哥哥来帮忙摆平”的感觉……

就是那种很强大的存在吧，无外乎会那么多人喜欢他心疼他，老实说我挺羡慕的，也有点嫉妒。我不是直播嘛，为此还好长一段时间被说是蹭热度，实力不够就拉大神蹭热度之类的，我心想你们就嫉妒吧，Y乐意让我蹭啊，气不死你们。

说到哪里了？哦对，他问我有没有在直播。我说没有，然后我们聊了一会儿，也是第一次突然出现尴尬的气氛聊到最后无话可说，最后他抱了一下我当安慰，就离开了。

也和我情绪低落有关系吧，那一次是我人生中很重要的一场赛事，最后还是没能和他站在一个领奖台上，我比表面看起来要难过得多，在镜头面前很丢脸哭出来，因为不会再有下次了。

不会再有下一次这样的机会，在一场如此盛大的赛事中，可以和他一起站在领奖台上的机会。大概是从那一刻开始我才意识到他不仅仅是竞争对手，或者偶像这么简单，比如看到粉丝铺天盖地评论说心疼他，看他和别的选手打打闹闹我会嫉妒，练习的时候时不时在他周围溜达委婉地刷一下存在感，回去休息自己跟自己生气一段时间。生气的点也很奇怪，大部分是“今天为什么没勇气问他问题”、“应该问这个问题”、“为什么不请教下这个怎么做”之类的，就像是没能和喜欢的人多相处一会儿而懊悔……

嗯对，我才意识到他不仅仅是爱豆，我喜欢他昂。

我喜欢他。

意识到自己心境那一刻我很震惊，加上赛事没有取得理想成绩，很长一段时间都没有缓过来，其他各类比赛一塌糊涂，跌破了最低记录，朋友啊父母都很着急，观众也一片骂声。

这也就是为什么我觉得我和Y不是一类人，换做他的话应该能迎风而上幻化出翅膀飞翔吧，我像是那种笨拙的鸡崽，跌跌撞撞了半天还不知道方向在哪里，遑论翅膀。

更糟糕的是我受伤了，那一次比赛是最有希望拿奖的一次，最后完成一个动作时失败了，又和奖牌失之交臂。骨头大概是裂了，那时我看着站在领奖台上的Y反而平静下来，有一种“是不是到此为止了”的感觉，在后台的时候我没有跑去见他，以往我会直接跳过去给他个大拥抱吧，现在有种无地自容的感觉，怕看见他失望的眼神，毕竟他之前给了我这么高的赞扬。

很愤怒又很迷茫，像用尽全力打沙袋结果什么都感觉不到，那种感觉挺糟心的，之前Y好像也经历过，我很想问他怎么过来的又拉不下脸，最后躲在门后哭，不敢发出声音。也是很碰巧Y和一个选手经过，我记不得是谁，就是有人问他“你当初为什么说他能做到xxx？”

那一瞬怎么说……很狼狈，又很屈辱，很想找那个人打一架，大概是“我偶像夸我关你丫啥事”那种。

让我印象深刻的是Y的回答，他好像比我还愤怒，非常坚定地说：“因为我一直相信他可以做到。”

说实话那一刻我是懵的，他的语气很奇怪……像是自家孩子被泼污水了家长着急得不行要发飙的感觉，急红了眼要拍桌子开骂，Y一直都是笑眯眯的，看起来很好亲近相处起来也很舒服的人，这一次语气都变了，我蛮吃惊的，提问的那个人也察觉到了没有再问下去。

最尴尬的事大概是听到偶像夸自己后又和偶像碰个正着……自己还哭得眼睛红红的，Y好像比赛时也受了伤来医务室看一下，我是不能移动状态，不然我会选择立刻逃跑。奇怪的是他看到我反而先脸红了……两个人尴尬地互看了半天，他假装很自然地问我是不是都听到了。

我沉默了很久反问他你是不是真的觉得我可以做到？他愣了一下毫不犹豫说是，语气和之前一样坚定，眼神怎么说呢……像是他受伤那次还要完成比赛时的表情，坚决无比。

这个人真的很奇怪，我自己都没办法相信自己能做到的事，他比我还有信心。

他说我喜欢你的跳跃，你是一个非常非常厉害的人。

我不知道说什么，只能说谢谢。

然后很长一段时间没有见面。

之后进入了黑洞期，养伤的同时我也开始跟自己的弱项死磕，每天都在死磕，纠正自己的动作纠正得要崩溃，每次想放弃都想起Y坚定的眼神，又觉得不能输给他，他能做到的我也能做到。总之就是乱七八糟的一段时间，我没办法训练就到处跑，看人看景，找素材，还挨了不少骂，Y那时候慢慢回到巅峰，也在慢慢减少参加比赛的次数，应该是想延长自己的职业生涯吧，我们没有见面也没有再交流，像两个人都鼓足劲儿要在下一次见面时大展身手……大展身手是这么用的吧？

养伤的时候在恶补历史，整个人都神神叨叨的，四处跑也碰到不少隐士高人，热情洋溢得不行，恨不得组个团出山陪我参加整个职业生涯的比赛，总之得到很多灵感和帮助吧，等伤好透重新投入到训练……那就是段魔鬼岁月不堪回首，现在想想都腿发软。

结果还挺不错的，复出后第一次参赛，我看到自己的分数都惊呆了整个人傻在镜头前，其他人笑疯了，说我出游在外本来以为学精了，结果一秒打回原形。也不怪我啊，那时候觉得很不真实，像走在路上一个金元宝迎头砸了下来，哦对，我拿的是第一，因为Y没有参加比赛。我第一时间就把金牌发给他看，离上一次的交流已经过了一年多。

写得有点累，我要去吃饭了，剩下的看心情写吧。

TBC.


	2. 和偶像一起工作是什么样的体验？（下）

刚吃完饭回来，今天是清汤火锅，很好吃。

什么？一起工作不就是一起吗？难道我误会了？

写到哪里了？哦对，空降领奖台，整个人很恍惚哈哈，很久没站在公众前说话也有点儿紧张，等走完流程看手机发现Y回我了说“恭喜”，还发了张图，他居然在波士顿……加了一句“在这里等你”。

我才想起下两站的比赛是在波士顿……

这算什么……间接给我下挑战书吗？我也不知道哪里来的狗胆，觉得既然他要参赛我就要赢过他，一时脑热就发了一句“这次一定赢你”，非常中二，不知道Y当时看到是什么心情……事后他无奈地跟我说“你真是没救了”。

“不过你一直这么可爱啊。”

当然是事后补充。

当时我正摩拳擦掌，准备和他来一场轰轰烈烈的对决，话要怎么说……像一只不知天高地厚的鸡崽，凶狠地对老鹰啄了一下羽毛，老鹰冷漠地看了鸡崽一眼决定不计较。

黑洞期那段时间收获很大，算是找到了自己的风格吧，和Y不同我是走单刀直入型的……放眼过去多少跳脱的历史人物让我选，挑了很久也练了很久，结果被叭叭叭夸，说什么空降金牌少年天才王者归来balabala。

……黑洞期是被我吃了吗？总之夸得一言难尽……

对奖牌之类的看开很多吧，加上Y已经逐渐不参加巡回赛，和他一起站在领奖台的机会也变少了，拿奖的心情没那么迫切了，倒不如说是开始享受每一次比赛，发挥也越来越稳定，下一站拿了银牌，然后到了波士顿。

有私下约Y出来见面，因为他说他很无聊想在波士顿逛逛，队友都还没到没人陪，我就改签提早飞过去和他一起玩波士顿，他其实挺能吃的……我也没意识到分享一个烤串有哪里不太对，直至发INS被一大群粉丝攻击说“蹭热度”，还有我的朋友打电话不可置信地咆哮“你和他在一起吗？！”

……说得我跟他出柜了一样。

“很久没见一起吃个饭怎么了？”

“我跟你也很久没见了啊！”队友在那边悲痛欲绝：“怎么不见你和我吃饭？我就说怎么Y不见了原来偷你们两个厮混到一起了。”

我才知道Y有一个晚宴，他没有跟我说，我还作死发了INS，难怪粉丝会炸。

他的粉丝一年不见功力见长，我的私信从来没有这么热闹过，还没来得及关提醒，私信一条条刷上来，刚好Y看到了兴致勃勃指着其中一条问是什么意思。

我看着那条上来就问候我全家的私信尴尬极了，诚恳地说：“夸我很帅。”

Y继续问下一条。

“说我比赛要加油。”

“会支持我。”

“骗人，”Y说，“这两个字我认识，是我的名字。”

谩骂其实千篇一律，大概意思就是“蹭Y热度#@……#%&@”，我看着Y哀怨的神色反而更坦然了，“哦我看错了，这个是夸你很帅。”

顿时觉得自己真机智。

回到去后我和Y分别被自己的教练臭骂一顿，数落我们这么大的人了怎么还这么幼稚。

仔细想想我们都成了老前辈了，这一场比赛Y发挥得很出色，我也死死咬在后面，虽然没能拿到第一我还是很开心，因为发现和他的距离变近了。终于能和他站在一个领奖台上，开心也释然，也清楚知道这样的机会越来越少了，所以我非常珍惜。

Y越来越少参赛，私下我们联系反而频繁起来，他几乎是回归了学校，除了练习就一直在补课学习，我要到处飞，经过他学校的时候会一起吃个饭聊聊最近发生的事，一开始是我鼓起勇气先邀请的，没想到他很爽快地答应了还盘算着下次我来带我去吃什么……还碰到过被粉丝发现的情况，原来我在他的国家也有粉丝啊，很吃惊也很感动。

至于我对他的感情什么，没有多想吧，他算是偶像级的人物，看起来温柔实际很抖S，直得不能再直……粉丝是这么说的，被他知道或者被爆出来效果都是灾难性的，能当朋友偶尔吃饭聊天我就很满足了，顺带小小嫉妒下会被Y喜欢的女生，上辈子大概拯救了全宇宙。

转折点是Y宣布要退役，转幕后做教练，那时候Y状态慢慢下滑，有一次参赛还受伤了，我紧张了很久，他还让我不要担心好好比赛，只是小伤。

然后我们爆发了最激烈的一次争吵。

因为我发现他受的伤比他说的要严重【他经常这么干】，还硬撑着要参加下一站的比赛，比赛结果虽然不错，但他一出了赛场就摔倒了，领奖台也没有去，我才知道他完全是硬撑。

我就很生气，觉得他根本不拿自己当回事，最后不知道怎么就吵起来了，现在想想也挺好笑的，英语都不是我们的母语，一开始我们是用英语互吵，最后家乡话对家乡话，双方都不知道对方在说什么，就是很生气很生气。

那时我也是气昏头了吧，发现他连我也骗真的很难过，坚持让他退出比赛，他回答是“和你无关吧”，我才猛然意识到自己僭越了，一瞬间休息室静下来谁都没有说话。

最后是我什么都没说退了出去，那一天绝对是到此为止最难受的一天，好像大梦初醒，到头来你发现自己什么也不是。

不知道是不是被他传染，到自己比赛也受了伤，我干脆就退出了整个赛季，那时候有个很疯狂的想法，我想做到Y说的那个跳跃，历任大神都没能做到的跳跃。

很疯狂吧，就是想做啊，积极开始准备，当时一门心思在这里，几乎和外界断了通讯，像是把自己揉碎了从头开始拼接，再慢慢打磨，自己也不知道最后会变成什么样子。

最后新的节目排练出来时教练都说我疯了，我当时就是傻笑，然后他哭了。

再次回到人间面对的是小伙伴的各种熊抱，刚好一个很重要的比赛在即，不少人都选择参加巡回赛热身，Y也是，在赛场打照面无可厚非吧，我一直以为自己会放宽心态，结果看到他还是……

好气啊。

真的好生气啊。

气到我保持微笑掉头就走。

有小伙伴说Y有旁敲侧击我的情况，还拍胸脯信誓旦旦保证没有把我的消息泄露出去顺带放了点假消息，我没兴趣知道，直至我想溜结果被Y拦住，他很不安地问我伤好没有。

我差点没顺嘴“关你什么事啊”，想起这句话的杀伤力又憋住了，自己怎么就这么怂，一定要吊死在一棵树上，而且Y的脸色也不好，黑眼圈挺明显的，我就说我没事，比赛加油。

结果那一场比赛Y难得没有全场溜达到处皮，而是比赛完后很乖很乖坐在场边，每次见我经过就很紧张地观察我，好像一不留神我就会挂一样。

……猪队友到底跟他说了什么啊。

然后我不小心摔倒了，Y立刻过来问我有没有事还把我拉了起来，紧张的样子就像是电视剧里的那种妈妈桑……

兄弟，就是摔倒了啊……你别动手动脚……

结果他眼圈都红了，很难过低声跟我说对不起，又小声问能不能原谅他。

我还能怎么办，当然是选择原谅他啊。

没有狠得下心的原因，是因为那天在休息室里，他说了那句话后脸色也变得惨白，好像这句话不是对我说的，而是我对他说的一样。

这个人这么温柔，真的很怕他以后被人欺负啊。

说到这里码肯定掉了，随意吧，行得正不怕影子歪，一次性说完好了。

我和Y都有自己的吉祥物，他永远都是噗桑，我是随着兴趣变化，好吧，你们说是蜘蛛侠就是蜘蛛侠。这一次大赛来临，我们又刚和好，再加上是他退役前的最后一场比赛，他几乎是神色凝重地走到我面前，拿起噗桑亲了一口，然后塞到我怀里。

我：“？？？？”

“噗桑，不是粉丝的，”Y强调一遍，“我的。”

我怀疑他脑子秀逗了，拿着他强塞给我的噗桑万脸懵逼。

这一次他用的是我的家乡话，不太标准但非常流畅，“把我的幸运给你。”

感觉自己像被流星击中……

我默默把手边的蜘蛛侠给了他，也强调一遍，“蜘蛛侠，我的。”

然后我们愉快地交换了吉祥物。又闲聊了几句，他露出欲言又止的表情，说比赛后能不能留一下，他有话跟我说。

他小心翼翼地措辞，“就当是退役的优待？”

我很淡定，但也很谨慎地回答：“我也有话跟你说，不过比赛中说也行的。”

“嗳？比赛……中？”

我突然想起什么，认真地问他：“比赛中说，抢了你的风头是不是不太好？”

我觉得我被Y宠坏了，胆子越来越肥，这句话要是放出去我能被他的粉丝轰杀成渣。结果他很臭屁地说我还差得远，我顿时就放心了。

“其实也没关系，这一场比赛，”我说，“我的光芒就是给你的。”

我一直，一直想成为Y这样的人，因为喜欢去努力，因为拼命努力而纯粹，面对什么都是积极乐观的，永远不服输，永远和命运死磕，永远不会低头。所以在他这场退役赛上，赛前采访我只说了一句话，“Y是我最喜欢的选手，所以不可以打他的脸。”

不是传奇，不是偶像，是想要并肩的、最喜欢的人。

我这么厉害，被他赞赏着，怎么可以辜负他的期待。

结果很显而易见吧，我做到了五周跳，clean得干脆利落，于是全场下起了蜘蛛侠雨，甚至还有一小段噗桑雨，被尖叫和掌声包围的感觉真的很棒。

我终于也和他一样，站在了同样的高度，看到了他曾经看过的景色。

曾经，曾经有一个光芒万丈的少年，对我说：我相信你能做到五周跳。

是挚友、是前辈、是老师、是竞争对手，是……爱人。

好吧，那我就跳个五周跳。

我回到候分区，拿起Y给的噗桑，定定看着自己的分数引起了全场的欢呼，摄像机非常调皮，还拍了一瞬Y目瞪口呆的表情，然后他双手搓脸，慢慢变成开心和自豪，眉飞色舞得仿佛五周跳不是我是他一样。

不好意思啊，我又一次成功蹭了他的热度，赛后他直接一个熊抱，叽里咕噜了一串表达了他的激动，虽然我听不太懂就是了。

我跑题了吗？那我就拉回来吧。

和偶像一起工作的感觉真的太赞了。

因为能让自己成为更好的人啊。

END.


	3. 和偶像一起工作是什么样的体验？（番外）

1558 关注

8011赞 332 评论

匿名用户

下面惊现本尊！因为是日文我就翻译了下，翻译有不周到之处请指出，大家自己看哈。

原文：【图片.PNG】

下面是翻译：

清汤火锅很好吃，唔……谢邀？

啊不太清楚这里的格式怎样，我想到什么说什么吧。

没想到他会这么耐心回答一长串哈哈，据说是和学生打赌输了……一箱海鲜方便面或者回答这个问题，真好猜啊，明明我专门给他订了一箱……呃等等？

看完怎么说，很感动吧，也和他说的差不多，有些细节我可以补充下，看的时候觉得很有趣啊，会忍不住感慨“哇原来你是这么想的啊”，果然很可爱啊，不愧是我喜欢的人。

啊，就像他说的，第一次遇到他还很小只，没到我的肩膀，打招呼的时候怯生生的，笑起来见牙不见眼，小虎牙特别可爱，当时单纯把他当做我的迷弟来看，没想到有一天他会开创一段新的历史吧……

再次注意到他是因为他的跳跃，就是给人一种很锋锐的感觉，像最好的武士刀，安静又干脆地切开你的世界，退无可退，跳跃真的太漂亮了，所以忍不住对他多加注意起来，发现他很有趣啊，和我的队友一样大部分时候是面无表情，看起来傻萌傻萌的，被骗了都不知道，直至他一口气做了四周跳才惊艳到我，感觉和台下不是一个人……

喂，根本不是同一个人啊。

台下给人很憨厚，又乖又萌，有一次经过发现他在做直播，就去凑了热闹，他反而被吓了一跳，耳朵都红了哈哈，还很紧张很礼貌跟我打招呼。

这个人啊，明明是翱翔在天空的鹰，却毫不自知，笨拙得像只雏鸟。

私底下真的很可爱，穿衣很老干部，顺毛看起来特别乖，好像和队友或者G君聊天更放得开一点吧，语言的横沟真的太讨厌了，我玩得疯起来他就站在后面笑，怎么说呢……一开始他也跟着我一起疯的，后面就慢慢不参与了，只是站在旁边笑，那时候很失落吧，不知道什么发生了变化，明明比我小还老成得不像话，开始还黏糊糊的，后面就有意无意保持距离了。

当然生气啊，倒不如说很好奇自己做了什么他要刻意拉开距离吧，以前跟他说加油他还笑得暖乎乎的说“前辈也加油”，后来笑容都带着尴尬，挺不开心的吧，又不知道为什么，然后发现每次我在媒体前夸他他都是茫然懵逼脸，仿佛在说“我做错了什么你要这么对我”，哈哈哈真的很可爱了，必须夸，拼命夸，再说他本来就值得这样的夸赞啊。

遭受到打击是一场大型赛事，我是达到了自己的目标，他成绩不如人意所以难过了很久，但祝贺我时是完完全全的开心和自豪，我不知道怎么安慰他，当时也不知道怎么表达就只能给了个拥抱，以往晚会他会做直播什么的，这一次反而没有，大概是心情不好吧。

其实要是知道他之后会陷入低谷我当时应该不会就只是抱抱而已，就是他说的黑洞期，我不怎么用社交APP，以往都是他主动和我说他做了什么，这一次音信全无跟消失了一样，我要是贸然问又显得很失礼，就一直没有交流。

怎么说，有点不安，破天荒地开通了INS，暗搓搓关注了他，但是一点消息都不更，小气鬼。

那一个赛季对他来说应该是很灰暗的一段，像深渊一样不停往下掉，每次比赛完都很疲惫，大汗淋漓还是勉强扬起笑容，最后一场我以为他状态慢慢回来时直接把自己弄伤了……是笨蛋吗？！

至于他说的我不是很清楚了，媒体很喜欢问这种无聊的问题，如果是同专业的问那就是挑衅了，必须怼回去啊，我护着的怎么可以随便让人欺负。啊啊，没想到会碰到眼睛哭成兔子一样的他，明明在观众面前笑得那么得体的啊。

说他能跳出五周跳不是玩笑话，是很认真的，从见到他的跳跃开始我就期待这样的未来。

他是这样的未来。

然后他就彻底消失了，简直超级任性啊，整个赛季说放弃就放弃，也没有任何消息说他是干什么去了，我一直很担心他的伤，他还这么年轻，还有无限的可能，伤痛是一个职业运动员最大的梦靥。

不主动联系的原因还是不够肯定自己的心意吧，直至朋友问我“你整天翻这个人的INS是不是很在意他啊”，我才恍然大悟。

是在意到喜欢的地步吗？

好像也不算吧，但就到此为止，又有很不甘心的感觉。

有尝试着去学他的语言，看了几页放弃，我情愿去学英语也不要学这个，简直太可怕了。

他闭关的日子我也在练习，状态一般般，过了多久？一年多吗，看媒体这么激动就知道又有什么“百年一遇的天才”、“新晋王者”之类的称呼诞生了，当时没有很在意，直至在电视台直播看到他，还有他的表演，要怎么形容，像有个锤子蛮横不讲理地闯进来，在自己心脏上狠狠敲了几下。

嗯，一如既往的，出现的时候安安静静，实际上蛮横不讲理。

瘦了点吧，没有了婴儿肥，虎牙还是很可爱，挺拔了很多，跳跃更漂亮了，我该感谢他的服装师终于开窍了吗？新衣服很适合他，黑色带着金片，沉稳大气，好像他的气质也慢慢变了，以往不连贯的衔接或者僵硬的动作都没有了踪影，步伐更顺畅自然，像在冰上滑翔的天鹅。

会有失落吧，因为看护的幼鹰终于有了自己的翅膀，可以自由翱翔。

……变强了很多，甚至让自己有危机感。

分数高在意料之内，直至看到他出了赛场和我队友笑着聊天，我非常不高兴地关了电视，迫切地想要回到练习场练习。

生气。

怎么和我队友聊就这么自然，他们没有语言障碍吗？

生气。

之前一直躲着我也不回私信，不带这样先撩就跑的。

非常不高兴地练习着跳跃，直至看到他的私信是金牌才有种“这还差不多”的感觉，前辈就要有前辈的样子，要落落大方一点，让他和我一起逛一下不熟悉的城市也是可以的吧？

看到他的INS私信，好起来的心情又低落下去，托之前学了点中文的福，至少我能知道这都是骂他的话，是在发了和我合照的INS后吗？为什么啊？

故意装作不知道问他什么意思，他的回答真的……

等等……我看起来有这么蠢吗？

看着他张嘴胡说八道的淡定脸我真的哭笑不得，不过看起来对他没有什么影响，我也就放心了，非常开心地上了赛场，非常开心地拿到了金牌，看到他带点气馁的神色又非常开心拉着他四处皮。想想也挺幼稚的，当时开心是因为“你还是没有我厉害”，最主要是因为他又重新回到赛场上，有点怀念他蹦哒着过来直接抱上来的样子，也不嫌我一身汗。

赛后我进入调整期，很多巡回赛都不参加了，他反而主动问我有没有时间，因为在我家乡停留时都会跑来找我玩。英语变流利了很多啊，好像还会点日语？在我家乡还有不少他的迷妹，也是成为一个有魅力的人了啊。

看到他笑着停下来在本子上一笔一画地签名，除了自豪还有微妙的不安。大概从那时候开始我变得焦躁吧，我能在赛场上的时间越来越短，相反他越来越优秀，本人没有这样的自觉，其实旁观者更清楚，无数堆砌的奖牌，越来越庞大的粉丝团和滴水不漏的谈吐，就像我说的那样，成为一个耀眼的人。

拜托我要他的签名是怎么回事啊，明明我更厉害啊。

但时间是多残酷的东西，拼命想要抓住也没有任何办法，眼睁睁看着流走，确定退役日期那一天非常沮丧，他又非常争气地拿了一个金牌。

心好累不会爱了。

那时起开始有危机感，什么都要逼迫自己做到最好，甚至勉强自己的身体，因为每次参赛都意味着我能在赛场的时间越来越短，意味着，能和他一起站在领奖台的机会越来越少吧。

不停告诉自己没有时间没有时间没有时间了，变得一意孤行，不太听别人的意见，见到他不同意的神色也很委屈，心里有个声音说：你怎么可能理解我。

我和你不一样，所有的时间都是一点一点攒起来的，金钱、能力、比赛的机会，都是从残忍的时间之神中一点一点抠出来，做任何一件事都要瞻前顾后，只有在赛场上我是自由的。

你不可能理解，又有什么资格指责我？

真正爆发是看到他给我的队友跳了一场表演吧，那场比赛特别累，结束后我没有回到赛场和大家一起，而是坐在观众席不小心睡着了。

醒来就剩下两个人，他在中央滑了一场非常漂亮的舞。我第一次看到他这样风格的舞，看起来纨绔桀骜，转身又变得冷峻漠然，如同最尖锐锋利的长枪，在冰上自由安然地划出属于自己的痕迹，一旦刻上就再也抹不掉。

说实话那一刻被震撼到，目不转睛看着，没有发出声音，直至他停下，场边传来掌声我才发现我的队友也在。

那一刻的心情很糟糕吧，高兴激动得想冲上去抱住他，委屈难过是因为“让我的队友看也不告诉我？”明明我和你的关系更好吧！

下一秒见他舒口气笑着和我队友说了什么，突然就不高兴了，变成非常糟糕的嫉妒。

那种疏离感又回来了，黑洞期之前，论艺术性我应该算厉害的吧，他和我聊这么久也从来不请教我，现在是……请教我队友？

我在酒店里等到队友回来，问他刚才干什么去了。他有点被吓到的样子，躲闪了一下低声说没干什么。

哦。

真是抱歉啊，老前辈已经没办法插入你们的话题了。

第一次有这样庞大的负面情绪，几乎要把自己压垮，所以在休息室对他说了很过分的话，说出口那一瞬我就后悔了，恨不得穿越回一分钟前把自己暴打一顿。

他也很震惊，看了我很久，然后什么也没说，离开了。

我坐下来发了一会儿呆，捂着脸开始低声抽泣。

很痛苦，比哮喘发作还要让人窒息，那一刻觉得他一点点抽离我的世界，头也不回地，走向更光明璀璨的未来，一个不会有我的未来。

不想他就这样离开，又毫无办法，像个拿不到糖就无理取闹的小孩，明明是我先发现他的，明明是我看着他长大的，明明应该是他一直追逐我的，为什么会变成这样呢？

他慢慢滑到了我前面，越来越多人发现了他的光芒，他会遇到更多的伙伴和知己，然后呢？他会记得这样一个前辈吗？我好像从来没听他亲口说我是他的偶像，在他心里我到底算什么？

真的很不甘心就这样退出啊。

从来没有这么不甘心过，明明我还可以继续滑下去的。

之后他比赛也受了伤，让我坐立不安的是他干脆又退出了整个赛季，我从焦虑变成了恐慌。

我教练说你们两个真奇怪，看起来互不关心，知道对方受伤露出的担心又一模一样。

听到教练的评价我觉得自己抓住了什么，又什么都没抓住，四处溜达的时候问了下他的朋友，朋友都表示不知道，还有G君，他是我们的共同好友，一反常态忧心忡忡地说他情绪不太好，被教练训了就一直在埋头练习。

很担心，非常非常担心，又自觉什么都做不了。

你看，我已经不是那个无所不能的前辈了，慢慢他遇到问题也不会请教我，也不会抓住每个巡回赛不放，明明我们能一起比赛的时间这么少了啊……

现在想想自己的一世英名，明明别人说谎一眼就能看出来，他队友担忧地说他状态很差还硬撑着要比赛时我居然完全相信了，气恼又不安，又有种搬石头砸自己的脚的感觉。

当时我硬撑着要比赛他也是这种心情吗？

真过分啊，自己。

所以在他练习的时候很怕他摔倒，一直观察他的一举一动，他一直是那种“好气啊也不想跟你说话”的微笑脸，真逗哈哈。

不要让人担心啊，笨蛋。

在我的退役赛上也要好好表现，知道吗，不然不原谅你啊。

是我先撑不住低头跟他道歉，他也没说什么，好像就轻而易举原谅我了。

哎，这么好脾气以后他的另一半有多幸福……我当他的另一半好了，退役赛给他一个超级大的Surprise！

也有可能只有惊没有喜。

现在想想当时自己也很任性吧，都是想到什么做什么，不顾忌别人感受，也不知道哪里来的自信“他一定是喜欢我的”。

因为我也喜欢他啊。

没想到是他先给了我一个惊喜，是我在退役赛中收到的最好的礼物。

是五周跳。

是五周跳！

五周跳啊！！！

天。

天啊。

而且是融合得很好的五周跳，融合在那一次让我惊鸿一瞥的表演里，少年将军，意气风发而英勇无畏。那一瞬他的光芒终于超过了我，可是我真的非常、非常非常高兴。

他创造了我期待的未来，我和他并肩站在了领奖台上，不过这一次是我先跑过去拥抱他，他好像回到了一开始见面的时候，呆萌呆萌的，垂着眼小声说“我的光芒是你给的”。

唔哇，真想当众亲他一口。

真的很感谢他，以这样傲人又强悍的姿态超越了我。

输得心服口服，就是没想到把自己也输给他了。

不是迷弟，不是竞争对手，不是前后辈，是让我自豪的爱人。

啊对，我们在他退役后就在一起了，你们不要打他主意啦，他已经名花有主了。最后也祝大家能找到自己的幸福！【十指相扣戴戒指.PNG】

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有点名的设定：
> 
> 1.天天那个舞其实找宇野出主意最后当礼物送给柚子的，简称彩排，结果没送出去，升级一下，换了个更牛逼的送。
> 
> 2.要不是柚子提起天总表示完全不记得彩排这件事。
> 
> 柚子：还有超级多迷妹找我要你签名。
> 
> 天总：？？？？？不记得。
> 
> 3.因为柚子压根没给。
> 
> 4.《少年将军》是霍去病。
> 
> 5.自从天总换了服装师柚子每次看他比赛都充满了危机感。


End file.
